Diabolic games
by AlwaysDreamer89
Summary: Cada 10 años se celebran los Diabolic Games, donde Maestros (sacerdotes y/o monjes) y Demonios unen sus fuerzas para ganar el premio absoluto. Tienen 8 semanas para lograr su meta; derrotar a los demás concursantes y salir ilesos de este juego perverso.¿Quién ganara?¿Cual es el premio? ¿Y porqué hacen esto?
1. Es tu deber

**(TN)**

-¡¿Chicos, dónde están?!- gritó desesperada, el lugar estaba plagado por humo y no se veía absolutamente nada; el respirar se volvía complicado con el pasar del tiempo –genial y justo en el mejor momento- dijo sarcástica, soltando un suspiro. Sabia que encontrar a sus amigos en este desastre era inútil sin un plan,; se calmo recargándose en una de las paredes que se veía mas firme y reviso su cuerpo con cuidado encontrando una que otra herida en ambos brazos y sentía que su pantalón tenia un gran agujero en la rodilla y estaba húmedo –eso explica el ardor- dijo ella acercando su mano que estaba ahora manchada de rojo.

-Te encontré- le susurraron al oído, lo cual la espanto e hizo que soltara un golpe hacia atrás con su codo, haciendo que su atacante soltara un quejido de dolor.

-Maldición Ace, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso- dijo ella molesta al chico de cabello negro que la miraba sorprendido.

-Vaya esta vez me dolió- dijo sobando su abdomen, (TN) solo movió la cabeza. El la miro directo a los ojos causando que (TN) sintiera como le subía la sangre a la cabeza, así que aparto la mirada.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto (TN) preocupada al darse cuenta que Ace estaba solo.

-Luffy y Sabo están juntos, los perdí hace poco- dijo señalando atrás de el, (TN) supuso esa era la dirección por la que había llegado.

-¿Y Law?- preguntó seria, ella sabia muy bien que ellos dos no se llevaban bien aunque no entendía el porque, Ace le sonrió pero ella conocía esa sonrisa -¿Ace?- dijo ella en un tono mas serio intentando hacer que su amigo escupiera todo.

-Vale, no te enojes- dijo el riendo –no lo he visto desde que apareció esa cosa- le contesto despreocupado. Su respuesta causo que (TN) se preocupara aun mas y se sintiera algo ansiosa –tranquila, es un chico grande, puede cuidarse solo- bromeo Ace en su intento de calmarla.

-Si claro, mas contra una creatura demoniaca que se alimenta de personas- le contestó (TN) sarcástica levantándose y dándole la mano –vamos a buscarlo- ordeno, Ace miro su mano y luego a ella, sonrió -¿Qué?-.

-Tomados de la mano, ¿enserio?- dijo para molestarla.

-Cállate y vamos- respondió (TN) poniéndose roja. Vergüenza, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento mientras caminaba entre escombros tomada de la mano de Ace; hace poco se había comenzado a sentir algo extraña estando cerca del chico pero era extraño, después de años de ser amigos de la infancia ¿Por qué justo ahora?.

-¿(TN), sigues ahí?- preguntó el chico acercándose a su cara para revisarla, ella empujo su cara con su mano libre y bufó –calma, es un tipo duro estará bien- respondió el acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

-Se ve que es fuerte pero…- le respondió (TN) preocupada apresurando el paso, entonces se detuvo en seco. A lo lejos, se lograba escuchar unos gruñidos –diablos esta cerca, agáchate- dijo en voz baja jalando a Ace de la mano para que bajara.

-¿Qué esta…- (TN) le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera responder, entonces una explosión de tras de ellos sorprendió a (TN) que se aferro al cuello de Ace, ambos miraron en dirección a la explosión.

-¡Law!- grito (TN) aliviada de verlo vivo, pero estaba realmente lastimado; su sudadera amarilla ya se veía naranja por la sangre y el polvo. (TN) se paro dejando a Ace en el suelo y corrió a ver al otro chico, el cual la miraba impresionado.

-¿Aun siguen aquí?- pregunto serio desviando su mirada al agujero en la pared.

-No te podíamos dejar- le respondió ella molesta por la pregunta. Law la miro, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a parase–vamos- dijo (TN) tomándolo de la mano, sin darle oportunidad a que protestara, y caminó hacia Ace, que ya se había levantado, para que (TN) igual tomara su mano y jalara a ambos fuera de aquella habitación.

-Los..en..con..tre- escucharon una voz que se cuarteaba y cantaba aquellas palabras, los tres voltearon para encontrarse con una creatura de 3 metros de altura, su cara solo tenia un ojo gigante, cabello negro liso y largo caía por ambos lados del enorme ojo, y su cuerpo parecía un cien pies. Montado sobre aquella cosa desagradable se encontraba un chico que parecía tener cuernos bastantes grandes.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ace sorprendido mientras ponía detrás de el a (TN) protegiéndola delos recién llegados.

-Un caster- susurro (TN) tomando con fuerza la playera de Ace –estamos metidos en un gran problema- dijo en voz alta más para ella misma que para los demás.

-Saldremos de esto, hemos salido de problemas mas grandes- le dijo Ace calmado y con una sonrisa.

-Huele bien- dijo el chico montado en el monstruo, miro a los tres y después dejo su mirada fija en (TN) –juguemos- dijo aun mirando a (TN) a los ojos y dejando que su mascota se fuera sobre el trío.

-¡Salten!- ordeno Law tirando del brazo de (TN) para apenas esquivar el ataque, pero el suelo debajo de ellos se rompió haciendo que los tres comenzaran a caer.

- _"Es tu deber"-_ justo en un momento como este las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza –ya no hay nada que pueda hacer- pensó (TN) mirando como ella y sus amigos caían piso abajo –nada- susurro, cerrando los ojos y dejando que unas lagrimas escaparan de estos.

 _FALSHBACK_

 _-Hija ya tienes la edad suficiente para tomar responsabilidad por tu descendencia- le regaño aquella mañana su madre mirándola con los brazos cruzados._

 _-Si, si, es mi deber, deber que nunca tendré porque no pienso hacerlo- le contesto (TN) tomando su bolsa del comedor y abriendo la puerta._

 _-Buenos días – saludaron tres chicos al unisón al asomarse por la puerta. El primero en entrara fue Sabo, un chico de cabello rubio y ondulado, tenia una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y siempre trae consigo un sombrero de copa negro; el segundo en entrar fue un chico de cabello negro, ojos marrones y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, siempre trae un sombrero de paja, ese era Luffy y por ultimo Ace, que al igual que Luffy tenia el cabello negro solo que un poco mas largo y despeinado, su cara estaba cubierta por pecas y por alguna razón traía un sombrero vaquero anaranjado._

 _-Buenos días chicos- respondió la madre de (TN) intentando no sonar enojada. (TN) los miro sonriente y los empujo hacia afuera._

 _-Bueno pues se nos hace tarde- dijo (TN) intentando salir por la puerta._

 _-No regresen tarde- se despidió su madre riendo un poco._

 _-No se preocupe- le respondió Sabo despidiéndose amablemente._

 _-Hasta luego Sra- se despidió Luffy saliendo disparado junto contigo hacia el auto -¡pido adelante!- grito el chico._

 _-¡No yo quiero adelante!- grito (TN) saliendo disparada detrás de el._

 _-Con cuidado- dijo su mamá despidiéndose con una sonrisa._

 _-No se preocupe, la regresaremos completa- bromeo Ace antes de igual salir corriendo a ganar el asiento del copiloto._

 _-¡Luffy!- se quejo (TN) intentando quitar al chico de la puerta, pero le era imposible con Ace haciéndole cosquillas –esto no es justo- se siguió quejando pero ahora riendo._

 _-Ya, subamos de una vez o si se nos hará tarde- dijo Sabo quitando el seguro de las puertas, al instante todos se subieron, dejando en la parte trasera a (TN) con Ace._

 _-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ace tocándole la punta de la nariz._

 _(TN) se sonrojo un poco y sonrió pero la sonrisa se desvaneció y suspiro –mi mamá sigue insistiendo con el asunto del guardián- les conto desanimada._

 _-¿Esa cosa de que vas a entrar a un juego y así?- respondió Luffy, (TN) solo asintió._

 _-Pero no tienes que entrar si no quieres ¿o si?- pregunto Sabo con un tono preocupado._

 _-Pues no esta en mi, si no en mi maestro- respondió (TN) –si a el o ella se le ocurre entrar y logra recordar mi nombre, se acabo para mi- dijo y se tapo la cara con ambas manos._

 _Los tres intercambiaron miradas y después la miraron, Ace paso un brazo por su espalda y la abrazo fuertemente – tranquila todo estará bien, además hoy vamos a divertirnos como nunca- le animo el chico, el repentino acercamiento hizo que (TN) se sonrojara un poco. Ace lo noto y no pudo contener las ganas de burlarse –eres tan tierna (TN)- murmuro._

 _Después de eso el viaje fue un poco ruidoso, Luffy estaba al mando de la radio así que cuando salía alguna de sus canciones favoritas le subía a todo y (TN) cantaba con todo lo que tenía._

 _Ese día visitarían el nuevo parque de tracciones Thriller Bark, al llegar a dicho lugar, Luffy y (TN) corrían de un lado a otro mientras Sabo y Ace los observaban divertidos._

 _-¡Luffy espérame!- le llamo (TN) a su energético amigo, cuando tropezó, pero justo antes de caer al suelo sintió como un brazo la sostuvo –gra…gracias- dijo ella avergonzada a su salvador, al mirar hacia arriba se sorprendió aun mas -¿Law?- dijo (TN) parándose bien._

 _-Deberías tener mas cuidado (TN)-ya- dijo el futuro doctor sin expresión alguna._

 _-je lo se- respondió ella algo rascándose la nuca -¿y que te trae por aquí?-preguntó ella curiosa._

 _-Nada en especial- le respondió el mirándola directo a los ojos, (TN) a veces se sentí intimidada por su mirada pero de alguna manera le parecía atractiva. (TN) conoce a Law de la escuela, que aunque el es ya de estudios mayores se conocieron gracias Ace, aunque ellos dos no se llevan muy bien. El roce de la piel de Law con la suya fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos, (TN) se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja, esto la sonrojo –tenias algo en el cabello- dijo el mostrando una sonrisa astuta al notar lo ruborizada que estaba la chica._

 _-(TN) te estábamos buscando- le llamo Ace interrumpiendo la escena, y al instante la sonrisa de Law desapareció. Ace al percatarse de la presencia del otro chico frunció el seño y se acerco a (TN) protectoramente –vaya que sorpresa- dijo sarcástico; hubo un largo silencio incomodo en el que ninguno de los dos se quitaba la mira de encima, el ambiente se volvió pesado._

 _-¡(TN), Ace! ¡Vamos!- grito Luffy irritado acercándose junto con Sabo._

 _-Si lo siento- se disculpo (TN) nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraba y miro a Sabo en busca de ayuda._

 _PUM ¡AHH!_

 _Los cuatro miraron horrorizados el como la señal de uno de los juegos se venia abajo junto con pedazos de estructura, (TN) sintió como se le erizaba la piel –este sentimiento y este olor…- pensó abrazándose a si misma -¡Law espera no vayas!- grito (TN) intentando detenerlo pero fue demasiado rápido._

 _-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto Ace tomándola por el brazo y deteniéndola de ir detrás del otro chico –es peligroso-._

 _-Tengo que ir por el- le respondió (TN) mirándolo a los ojos mientras se zafaba y corría detrás de el chico perdiéndose éntrela multitud. Ace bufó y corrió detrás de ella seguido por sus dos hermanos._

 _-¡Law espera!- grito ella, pero era inútil el hombre estaba decidido a entrar a la estructura y lo hizo –bien vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- les indico (TN) preocupada a sus amigos entrando con cuidado al lugar._

 _-¿Estas loca?- le reprendió Sabo intentando hacerla razonar._

 _-Lo estaré si dejo a Law solo ahí dentro- le respondió ella entrando al edificio._

 _Una vez dentro, los 4 comenzaron a llamar a Law pero este no daba señales de vida, entonces frente a ellos vieron pasar la cola de in insecto pero gigante, la cual lanzo un golpe hacia ellos._

 _-¡(TN)!- escucho a sus amigos gritar pero ella estaba al otro lado de una pared de escombros._

 _-¡No se preocupen por mi! ¡Salgan de aquí!- les grito ella mientras esquivaba algunos escombros que comenzaban a caer sobre su hombro, miro hacia arriba para encontrarse de nuevo con la cola apuntando hacia ella. (TN) corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la siguiente habitación y se escondió detrás de unas rocas esperando a que la bestia se alejara._

 _FIN FLASHACK_

-¡Ngokona!- el llamado de aquel nombre hizo que (TN) regresara de sus recuerdos del día del hoy ya la trajera de regreso a su situación actual. Comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo quemaba y claramente vio como unas llamas verdes la envolvían por completo -¿qué me esta pasando?- pensó alterada dejándose llevar por el ardor que sentía en el cuerpo.


	2. Salimos

Ace

-¡Ngokona!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, realmente no sabía porque pero ese nombre le vino a la mente mientras caía; se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por su amiga (TN) y de alguna manera también se sentía mal por Law. Pero ese nombre llego a su mente y sentía que era lo correcto gritarlo.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que (TN) estaba en llamas -¿le dispararon? ¿En qué momento?- se preguntaba el chico –maldición- se golpeó a el mismo; entonces las llamas comenzaron a extenderse más cubriéndolo a él y a Law, y cada vez estaban más cerca del suelo.

Cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez así sentiría menos dolor y espero lo peor. Se quedó así un rato no se movió ni hizo ruido alguno -¿Ace? Resiste, Ace- escucho la voz de (TN) llamándolo; abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba algo borroso pero supuso era el polvo, noto que había luz pero era verde. -Qué bueno, estas bien- dijo (TN) una vez que Ace enfoco bien la vista, luego se volteó y comenzó a revisar a Law. Ace no se movió, se quedó mirando a (TN).

-¿Qué diablos?- pensó al notar que de la parte baja de la espalda de (TN) salía una larga cola negra –eso no estaba ahí antes- pensó comenzando a parase observando a su amiga.(TN) estaba cambiada, su cabello estaba completamente suelto y ondulado; traía unas botas altas de agujeta hasta las rodillas, un short de mezclilla negro, un top de color verde que estaba cubierto por un tipo chaleco que estaba unido al short y una bufanda larga verde, en su cabeza se alcanzaba a ver unos pequeños cuernos que estaban encendidos, al igual que la punta de su cola –woo- pensó Ace sin poder apartar la mirada de la chica –se ve... genial- pensó y al instante (TN) volteo a verlo enfadada.

-¿Entendiste Ace?- le pregunto, él la miró confundido, (TN) soltó un bufido -¿enserio Ace?- dijo ella, el asintió –les estaba diciendo que se alejaran mientras yo me encargaba de este tipo- dijo ella señalando el agujero que estaba sobre de ellos.

-Sí que fue una caída- dijo el mirando hacia arriba e ignorando lo que le había dicho -¿así que, como?- pregunto el confundido a la chica, era obvio que ninguno de los 3 debería de haber sobrevivido a esa caída.

-(TN)-ya nos salvó- le contesto Law serio mirando a la chica –eres un guardián-.

-¿Acaso me están ignorando?- preguntó molesta (TN).

-¿Y dices eso porque?- preguntó Ace al chico, pero Law no le contesto causando que Ace se molestara bastante.

-Lo dice porque es un maestro, aunque,-dijo (TN) haciendo una pausa –prácticamente, ahora los dos son maestros-dijo (TN) nerviosa –ambos dijeron mi nombre-.

-¿Ese era tu nombre?- dijo Ace sorprendido, ese era un nombre bastante raro –espera ¿soy maestro? ¿Pero cómo?-.

-Sí y no, bueno, no es momento para explicar, tienen que salir de aquí- les ordeno (TN) empujándolos. Ace para molestarla dejo caer su peso hacia atrás recargando su espalda sobre (TN) –Ace mueve tu trasero- se quejo (TN) intentando quitarse al hombre de encima.

-No hasta que me explíiques- dijo dejándose caer aún más sobre ella, al hacer esto, Ace logro ver que por el agujero venia bajando el bicho extraño de antes.-¡Cuidado!- dijo Ace rápido, tomando a (TN) por la muñeca y jalándola hacia él, evitando que el bicho cayera sobre ellos.

-Lo sabía, eres una de nosotros- dijo el tipo montado en su bicho –divirtámonos ¿quieres?- y con eso el bicho comenzó a atacarlos de nuevo lanzando golpes con su cola y lanzando un moco por su boca.

Ace, sin soltar a (TN) corrió a esconderse detrás de un pedazo de pared –tenemos que irnos- dijo respirando rápido.

-Es lo que les he estado diciendo- respondió (TN) irritada mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ace preocupado.

-Salvando sus traseros, o eso crep- le respondió ella mirando a ambos, aunque no se veía muy segura –ahora, pónganse detrás de mí y salgan de aquí de una buena vez- les ordenó enojada.

-No me des órdenes- dijo Law serio, pero (TN) lo miro con ganas de matarlo así que ya no dijo nada más y se puso detrás de ella.

-jeje ¿Qué haces? Eso no servirá, las barreras no funcionan con mi hermoso bicho- dijo el otro chico acariciando el ojo de su bestia.

-¿Y quién dijo que esto era un barrera, caster?- le contestó (TN) con una sonrisa astuta, cerró los ojos, se notaba que se estaba concentrando y entonces de la nada a su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas luces de color verdes que se fueron intensificando hasta volverse llamas.

-Un shooter- dijo el otro chico, Caster, retrocediendo.

-¡Dispara!- le animó Ace desde atrás y en ese momento (TN) comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego en contra de la bestia y de su domador –vámonos- le dijo tomándola de la mano -¿puedes disparar mientras corres?- le preguntó con una cara de emoción.

-Creo- respondió ella sorprendida de lo que acaba de hacer, entonces Ace la levanto y la cargo como costal -¿Qué haces? ¡Ace bájame!- se quejó pero Ace soltó una carcajada.

-Tu concéntrate en disparar, yo me concentro en correr- le respondió comenzando a correr, mientras que (TN) apuntaba con su mano en dirección al enorme monstruo y le lanzaba las bolas de fuego.

-¿Ahora a dónde?- pregunto Law haciendo que Ace se molestara por el tono en que lo había dicho.

-No lo sé chico listo, ¿Por qué no nos guías tú?- le respondió molesto.

Law no respondió pero su mirada lo decía todo y Ace estaba listo para patearle el trasero –bien, bien, yo guiare, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tenemos- interrumpió (TN) intentando bajar de la espalda de Ace –por aquí- dijo señalando un agujero en la pared; ya tenía un rato desde que habían perdido al tipo del bicho, pero (TN) les pidió que no fueran ruidosos para no llamar la atención de las bestias que el tipo podía invocar.

-Entonces- dijo Ace rompiendo el silencio –el que te veas de esta forma significa que ya estas dentro del juego-

-Estamos- respondió Law serio siguiendo de cerca a (TN).

-¿Estamos?- preguntó pero no hubo respuesta, entonces dio un suspiro y dejo de preguntar –está bien entiendo, dudas y sugerencias al final del recorrido- dijo bromeando logrando sacar una sonrisa a (TN). Sabía que lo que ella menos quería era terminar enredada en el tan famoso juego de demonios y aquí estaba más que enredada y de alguna forma él se sentía responsable.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto Sabo espantado y respirando rápido._

 _-Pensé que moriríamos- dijo Luffy tirado en el piso mirando al cielo._

 _-Dímelo a mí- dijo (TN) igual de espantada que ellos._

 _-¿De qué te quejas si es tu madre?- le dijo Ace molesto dándole un coscorrón._

 _-Si lo es, peor nunca se había puesto así- respondió (TN) con lágrimas en los ojos sobando su cabeza._

 _-¿Pues qué hiciste para que se enojara?-preguntó Sabo mientras calmaba a Ace._

 _-Le dije que no quería seguir siendo de la familia- respondió (TN) cabizbaja y comenzando a llorar._

 _-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- pregunto Luffy preocupado y confuso._

 _(TN) vacilo, pero opto por contárselos –pues, ya no lo puedo ocultar- dijo algo aliviada –mi familia…am no es normal- comenzó a decir esperando preguntas pero los tres chicos la miraban con atención – somos un tipo de demonio, no somos peligrosos o al menos no para la gente normal- dijo ella intentando no espantar a sus amigos, pero ellos seguían sin expresión alguna._

 _-Eso explica casi todo- dijo Sabo acercándose a despeinarla._

 _-¿No… no me tiene miedo?- preguntó (TN) nerviosa._

 _-¿Miedo?- dijo Ace molesto –miedo el enfrentarse a tu mamá-._

 _-Además, debe ser genial ser demonio ¿tienes poderes?- preguntó Luffy emocionado._

 _-Si tengo- comenzó a decir (TN)._

 _-Pero…- continúo Sabo._

 _-Para obtenerlos, tengo que ganarme mi nombre y entrara a un estúpido juego- dijo (TN) molesta. Los tres chicos la miraron confundidos._

 _-¿Un juego?- preguntó Sabo, (TN) solo asintió, la lagrimas ganándole esta vez._

 _-Mi mamá dice que me tengo que preparar para cuando pase, me dijo que ya no podía jugar con ustedes, ni ir a la escuela- comenzó a decir (TN) entre sollozos –pero, yo no pedí ser esto yo solo quiero ser una niña normal-._

 _-Deja de llorar- dijo Ace algo irritado y mirando hacia otro lado –solo no entres a ese juego- le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos –nosotros nos ocuparemos de que no tengas tiempo para tus entrenamientos- le dijo seguro y con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Exacto, déjanoslo a nosotros- dijo Sabo igual con una gran sonrisa._

 _-¡Sí!- gritó Luffy levantando los brazos._

 _-Gracias- respondió ella echa un mar de llantos._

 _-¡Pero deja de llorar!- gritó molesto Ace volviéndole a dar un cocotazo._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, Ace se sentía un poco desesperado, sabía que estaban en peligro pero le incomodaba un poco el estar tan callados en una situación como esta -¡la salida!- grito (TN) rompiendo por fin este silencio, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar (TN) los tiro al suelo y les tapo la boca; Ace iba a preguntar por qué pero lo vio enseguida, había monstruos cuidando la salida –yo los distraeré mientras ustedes salen- les susurro(TN) seria, de haberle dicho que no Ace tenía por seguro les hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Así que sin objeción ambos chicos asintieron, se separaron de ella, yéndose por el lado contrario al de ella.

–Vengan creaturas del mal-les disparo (TN) llamando a las creaturas.

Ace la miraba algo preocupado, sabía que la habían entrenado casi toda su vida para este tipo de situaciones pero aun así no le gustaba dejarla atrás, nunca le había gustado dejar a alguien importante para el atrás. Delante de él Law parecía tener el mismo conflicto, pero ambos sabían que en ese momento solo estorbarían, o al menos eso sentía Ace.

-Vamos- le ordeno Law haciendo una seña de que caminaran detrás de los escombros y con cuidado, Ace lo siguió mientras miraba hacia la zona del combate, (TN) se veía bien pero cada vez llegaban más y más creaturas.

-Esto no se ve bien- susurró Ace deteniendo a Law –tenemos que ayudarla- le exigió, el otro chico soltó un suspiro y se acercó a él.

-Bien te diré que podemos hacer, pero necesito que pongas atención- le explico Law una manera en la que el maestro era capaz de pelear a la par con su guardián; le enseño el cantico más básico que crea una barrera donde ellos lo deseen –tienes que decirlo y visualizar la barrera de otra forma, no funcionara- le dijo serió, Ace asintió y comenzó a concentrarse.

.RING

-Maldición, cuelga, cuelga- decía alterado Ace sacando su celular de su bolsillo, en la pantalla se veía el nombre de Sabo, sabía que sus hermanos debían de estar preocupados por ellos, ya llevaban varias horas perdidos.

-¡Ace!- el grito desesperado de (TN) llamo su atención, levanto la mirada para encontrarse de frente con uno de los bichos.

-¡Room!- dijo Law, entonces la atmosfera en la habitación cambio, Ace miro al otro chico sorprendido, entonces Law hizo un movimiento con dos de sus dedos y las creaturas frente a ellos dos se partieron por la mitad.

-Gracias- respondió Ace sorprendido, entonces (TN) se paró frente a él.

-¿Te paso algo? ¿Estas herido?- le pregunto desesperada mientras lo revisaba por todas partes.

-Tranquila pequeña, estoy bien- le respondió Ace riendo y poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza causando un leve sonrojo en (TN), lo cual hizo reír aún más a Ace.

-Eso fue genial Law- dijo (TN) ahora centrando su atención en el otro chico, causando que Ace sintiera un poco de celos –nunca había visto a un maestro usar sus habilidades- le elogió haciendo que Law mostrara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- pregunto Ace intentando esconder su molestia.

-Si ahora si salgamos, Sabo y Luffy deben estar preocupados- respondió (TN) sonriente y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, seguida por Law y después Ace que dio una última mirada dentro del edificio. Justo cuanod los tres pusieron un pie fuera del edificio, este comenzó a crujir y a desmoronase -¡corran!- gritó (TN) empujándolos lejos del edificio.

-¡(TN)! ¡Ace!- gritó Luffy acercándose a abrazar a la chica.

-¿Por qué diablos no contestaste?- le regaño Sabo, pero se le paso rápido al notar el cambio que había sufrido (TN) -¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?- preguntó sorprendido mirándola con asombro y señalando las ruinas de la antigua atracción.

-Demasiadas cosas- le respondió Ace recargándose en su hermano. Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraban atentamente a (TN) la cual comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Chicos, esto es algo incómodo, además la gente está mirándolos- comento (TN) cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-De seguro te están viendo a ti, estas vestida muy extraño- comento Luffy soltando una carcajada.

-La gente normal no puede verla- comento Law sentado en una banca cerca de ellos.

-¿Sigues aquí?- pregunto Ace ignorando el comentario anterior.

-No me puedo ir hasta que ella regrese a la normalidad- dijo señalando a (TN). Ace, Sabo y Luffy miraron a (TN) esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Lo siento pero no sé cómo hacerlo- les respondió, haciendo que sus miradas se centraran de nuevo en Law el cual soltó un suspiro.

-Yo tampoco se hacerlo, y supongo que tú no menos- dijo molestando al pecoso, el cual bufó y negó con la cabeza –entonces no queda de otra más que ir a preguntarle a el-.

-¿El?- preguntaron los otros 4 al unisón.

-Mi padre- dijo Law algo irritado por la idea que acababa de dar.


	3. Explicación

**Law**

-¿Torao?- le llamo Luffy sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el chico estaba muy cerca de él; desde que habían salido del parque las preguntas de parte del chico no dejaban de lloverle. Sentada a su lado estaba (TN) aun en su modo demonio, ella lo dio una mirada de disculpa por el comportamiento de su amigo.

¿Cómo termino en esta situación? Metido en un auto con el famoso trio busca problemas ASL y una chica que acaba de conocer hace no más de una semana. Law suspiro –a la derecha y la casa en la esquina- le indico a Sabo.

-¡Toraooo!- insistió Luffy ahora dejándose caer sobre el causando que Law se irritara aún más. Lo miro dándole a entender que no era buena idea lo que estaba haciendo, entonces la manos de (TN) se atravesaron.

-Luffy ya no lo van a explicar- le regaño la chica moviendo la cabeza del chico hacia arriba –bájate del auto- le ordeno ella.

-No hasta que me diga- dijo Luffy quedándose tirado sobre Law.

-Luffy- dijo (TN) casi como un suspiro. Entonces Ace se acercó a la chica y le sonrió.

-Ya sabes cómo es- le tendió una mano y la ayudo a salir del auto –una vez que se le mete una idea-.

-No hay forma de que cambie de parecer- completo Sabo dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Law mientras abría la puerta del lado de Luffy.

Law bufó y salió por el lado de (TN) haciendo que la cabeza de Luffy cayera en el asiento y que él se levantara de golpe.

-Debo admitir que esto es bastante impresionante- comento Ace mirando la casa de Law, parecía un mansión y los 4 se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Piensan quedarse ahí?- dijo Law desde la puerta principal entrando a su casa. Al momento los cuatro chicos corrieron para entrar junto con él.

-Auch- dijo (TN) al intentar pasar por la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sabo preocupado acercándose a ver su pequeña herida. Law instantáneamente se acercó y reviso su mano, tenía una quemadura.

-Hay una barrera- dijo Law sin quitar su mirada de la herida –no es nada grave- dijo soltando su mano y caminando hacia la calle.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntóLuffy siguiéndolo.

-Ese bastardo puso la barrera- dijo Law para sí mismo mirando alrededor de la casa notando que en las paredes que rodeaban la casa se encontraban unos jeroglíficos.

-¿Law?- escucho la voz preocupada de (TN).

-Esperen aquí- les ordeno sin expresión alguna, entrando rápidamente a la casa. Subió las escaleras, sabia a donde tenía que ir y donde se encontraría su padre. Entro al estudio principal y lo encontró -¿se puede saber porque pusiste una barrera?- pregunto molesto mirando la cara de sorpresa del hombre.

-Law volviste, ¿Qué tal tu visita al parque?- pregunto el hombre, era güero y alto, se levantó de su sillón con una sonrisa, aunque Law parecía irritado.

-Maldito tu sabias que esto pasaría- le reclamo el molesto ignorando su pregunta y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Yo no sabía nada, cabeza hueca- le contesto su padre molesto devolviéndole el golpe -¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre?-.

-Cora-san, Law-kun, por favor deténganse- dijo una voz amable saliendo de entre las sombras era el guardián de tu padre, Lilia Bandort; ninguno de los planeaba para pero la mirada amable de Lilia comenzó a transformarse en una amenazante, así que Law decidió ser el primero en dejar la pelea.

-Como sea, estaré abajo necesito hablar contigo- dijo Law saliendo del estudio. Se dirigió a la entrada de su casa para encontrarse con una (TN) cayendo hacia él.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritaron Luffy y Ace al ver que los otros dos cayeron sobre el chico.

-¿Se podría saber que están haciendo?- pregunto Law lo más calmado que pudo, moviendo con cuidado a (TN) que se encontraba encima de él.

-Es que tardaste mucho, así que nos pusimos a jugar caballazos- le explico (TN) mientras se disculpaba; Law solo soltó un suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos, se quedaron así un momento ninguno dijo nada; por alguna razón el mirarla a los ojos le atraía pero no entendía muy bien el porqué.

-Tal vez sea el asunto de la conexión Maestro-guardián-pensó sin tomarle mucha atención al asunto.

-Perdón por la espera- escucho a Corazón, su padre, decir desde la puerta principal con lágrimas en los ojos, causando que todos se sorprendieran bastante y que Law pusiera una cara de repulsión –estoy tan feliz de que Law trajera amigos a casa- dijo el hombre limpiando sus lágrimas.

Law intentando contener sus ganas de golpearlo, se acercó al hombre y puso su mano sobre su hombro apretándolo con fuerza, mientras un aura negra salía de él; detrás de ellos se asomó Lilia.

-¿Mamá?- dijo (TN) mirando sorprendida la mujer que salía de la casa de Law.

-Sabía que eras tú mi amor- contesto Lilia saludando a todos con una sonrisa –pero mírate, eres todo un guardían- dijo ella acercándose a (TN) examinándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Señora Bandort, que hace aquí?- pregunto educadamente Sabo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy uno de los guardianes de Cora-san, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué hacen ustedes 3 aquí?- dijo ella acercándose ahora a Sabo – ¿acaso Law por fin hizo amigos?- dijo ella empezando a llorar al igual que Corazón.

-Mamá- dijo (TN) apenada por la forma de actuar de su madre, mientras Law se sonrojaba por el comentario.

-No hemos venido a lamentar mi, según ustedes, falta de amigos- dijo Law molesto empujando a Cora-san dentro de la casa –vamos- ordenó a los otros tres.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Corazón mirando sorprendido a (TN) –dos maestros eh, vas con todo pequeña- dijo guiñándole un ojo, causando que (TN) se sonrojara.

-Esto no es un juego- le reprendió Law dándole un coscorrón a su padre.

-Sí, mi pequeña en manos de dos hombres despiadados- dijo Lilia mirando el techo con lágrimas en los ojos –pero entonces eso significa, que tienes dos nombres- dijo Lilia sorprendida,

-¿Dos nombres? ¿No se supone que solo tiene uno?- preguntó Ace.

-Estas bastante informado Portgas- dijo sorprendido Corazón- cada mente es un mundo, es por eso que cada guardián tiene un nombre diferente; en este caso (TN) tiene dos nombres que caracterizan su relación con ustedes- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-El maestro y guardián tiene un cierto lazo entre ellos, formado por acontecimientos en sus vidas- comenzó a explicar Law serio –puedes ser cualquier cosa mientras marque algo en tu vida-.

-Pero, se supone que solo pueden ser maestros los que provienen de ciertas familias, al igual que los guardianes, el derecho a participar en el juego se hereda- dijo (TN) aun sin comprender.

-Muy pocas veces aparece un maestro que no provenga de dichas familias- dijo Corazón levantándose y acercándose a Ace – cuando esto ocurre se debe a que un guardián creo un fuerte lazo con dicha persona- luego miro a Law –ustedes se conocieron de pequeños aunque dudo que lo recuerden, yo fui el padrino de bautizo de la pequeña (TN)- dijo el orgulloso.

-Y yo los conozco desde que tengo memoria –comento (TN) mirando sorprendida a sus amigos de la infancia –eso significa- dijo espantada.

-No hay porque alterarse- dijo Law calmando a (TN) – si tener 2 maestros es raro, tener 4 es aun mas extraño, no quieras sentirte especial- dijo algo cortante.

-Pero dos maestros, ¿no es demasiado?- interrumpió Lilia acercándose a abrazar a su pequeña hija –es demasiada responsabilidad- dijo protectoramente.

Law se levantó y soltó un suspiro –no solo para ella, el entrenar y demás será bastante conflictivo- dijo tocando su barbilla con la mano pensativo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Law a dónde vas?- le llamó Corazón.

-A estudiar, mañana tengo examen- le contesto frio cerrando la puerta tras de él. De camino a su habitación un sinfín de pensamientos rondaban por su mente; lo que había pasado ese día no fue coincidencia, algo en él le pedía a gritos que fuera a ese lugar y justo ahora entendía el porqué. Su destino, la naturaleza de su clan le pedía que encontrara un compañero y lo encontró.

-Se supone que debería de haberlo evitado- se dijo a si mismo sentándose en la orilla de su cama y masajeándose el puente de la nariz –y ahora estoy metido en este problema- el sonido de su puerta lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Am...¿Law?- le llamo (TN) desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa- contesto el indiferente viendo como se abría la puerta y su ahora guardián entraba por ella.

-Hey- saludo ella algo apenada –perdón por seguir molestando cuando tienes exámenes pero, te necesitamos para que pueda volver a la normalidad-. Law la miro a los ojos unos segundos causando que (TN) se sonrojara un poco.

-Vamos- le respondió el levantándose de la cama y pasando alado de ella; ambos bajaron a la sala donde estaban Ace, Luffy y Sabo -¿alguna pista de cómo hacerlo?- dijo Law llamando al atención de los otros tres chicos.

-Cora-san dijo que tenían que decir su nombre- le informo Luffy sentado desde el sillón, su cara decía lo emocionado que estaba por ver la acción.

-Entonces solo tengo que decir Ngokona ¿no?- dijo Ace orgulloso pero nada sucedió con la chica. Law soltó un respiro.

-Si lo que dijo Cora es cierto, entonces el nombre que hay que decir es el de cada uno- dijo Law intentando sacar el nombre de su cabeza.

-¿Estas diciendo que ese nombre no es mío?- dijo (TN) confundida.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo el irritado por no poder recordarlo –el nombre que dijimos mientras caíamos es tu nombre pero no es el indicado- explico Law.

-¿Entonces cual es?- pregunto Sabo.

-No solo es el nombre- interrumpió Lilia entrando a la sala- este es el momento en que el pacto se cierra entre el guardián y el maestro- dijo sonriente acercándose a su hija y acariciando su cabello.

-El nombramiento- murmuro Law recordando lo que le habían enseñado, respiro hondo, se paro frente a (TN) y la miro directo a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano derecha y comenzaba a escribir con su dedo sobre ella –Con este nombre te volveré mi espada y cargare con la responsabilidad que eso conlleva- mientras el decía esto un circulo de fuego verde rodeo a ambos y los ojos de (TN) se encendieron con el mismo color de la llamas –Isono-. Con eso las llamas comenzaron a apagarse y la apariencia de (TN) volvió a cambiar.

La bufanda había desaparecido y fue remplazada por unos gogles, en vez del chaleco traía una blusa desabrochada, los mismos shorts negros y las botas altas.

-Listo- dijo Law dando media vuelta y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Aun no vuelvo a la normalidad!- grito enojada (TN) alcanzándolo a la mitad de las escaleras.

-Yo ya te he liberado, mientras Ace-ya no diga tu nombre te quedaras de esta forma un largo tiempo- dijo el irritado porque no lo dejaban en paz.

(TN) miro enojada a Law y luego a Ace, entonces lo soltó y bufó –entonces nunca volveré a la normalidad- dijo en forma de puchero.

-Oye- se quejo Ace al escuchar el comentario.

-Es la verdad, a veces eres algo cabeza dura- dijo (TN) muy sincera haciendo que Sabo y Luffy comenzaran a reírse.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!- les gritó Ace molesto –pues si sabia el nombre ahora no lo diré- dijo orgulloso y dándole la espalda a (TN).

-¡Ace dilo!- exigió (TN) golpeando el suelo con su pie.

-No me intimidas- dijo el burlonamente mientras le enseñaba la lengua, entonces (TN) molesto comenzó a perseguir al pecoso alrededor de la sala, mientras Luffy no podía para de reírse y Sabo intentaba calmar la situación.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Law dejando tras de la discusión. Una vez llego a su habitación cerro la puerta y quedo en completo silencio –vaya día- dijo mirando la pila de libros en su escritorio.


	4. Buenas noches

(TN)

-¿Pero qué haces mamá?- preguntó alterada a la mujer que ahora la sacaba a casi escobazos de la casa.

-Ya te lo dije, así no puedes entrar a la casa- le respondió su madre Lilia.

-¿Entonces qué hago?-preguntó molesta sentada en la acera de la calle.

-Sencillo, debes de ir donde tu maestro, que en este caso, es Ace- le respondió ella mirándola con una divertida sonrisa –debes cuidarlo hasta que hagan el contrato-.

-Hace unos momentos te lamentabas que estuviera enredada con dos chicos, y ahora ¡¿insinúas que vaya a quedarme a dormir a la casa donde viven 3?!- dijo (TN) bastante molesta mirando a su madre la cual la veía aun con una sonrisa divertida.

-No me malinterpretes, no me gusta la idea de que tengas dos maestros y encima de todo hombres, pero, esto es lo correcto –dijo dejando caer algunas lágrimas de sufrimiento de sus ojos- al estar en esta forma despedimos cierto olor; este olor atrae a otros demonios- comenzó a explicarle un poco más seria su madre –y este mismo olor lo despiden tus maestros, aunque en menos cantidad, es por eso que debes estar cerca de ellos cuando estés en esta forma-.

-¿Entonces no debería de estar con Law también?-

-Sí y no, en esto momentos solo eres el guardián de Ace-kun, ya que Law-kun te ha liberado hace unas horas, él ahora está pasando desapercibido ante los demás concursantes del juego- comenzó a explicar Lilia de nuevo, entonces hizo una pausa y miro seria a (TN)- demasiada platica, será mejor que te vayas de una vez, tu maestro podría estar en peligro- y dicho esto cerró la puerta de la entrada y (TN) clarito escucho como ponía llave a la puerta y ventanas.

-Y así es como termine aquí en tu puerta pidiendo asilo- dijo (TN) con la mejor cara de perrito triste que pudo.

-Entonces en estos momentos solo eres mía- dijo Ace pensativo y con una sonrisa macabra.

-La forma en lo que lo dices no suena nada bien- dijo Sabo algo preocupado.

-¿Entonces me puedo quedar?- preguntó (TN) esperando que la aceptaran, realmente no tenía a donde ir más que ahí, o dormir en el techo de la casa.

-Con una condición- dijo Ace sonriéndole astutamente, (TN) sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa y eran problemas.

-Se ve muy bien sonriendo así- pensó (TN), al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensado se sonrojó un poco y aparto la mirada del chico -¿cu…cual?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Tienes que…-

-¡Pijamada!- interrumpió Luffy a su hermano haciéndolo caer al suelo y tomando a (TN) entre sus brazos -¡tendremos una pijamada y comeremos carne, como en los viejos tiempos!- gritó emocionado Luffy tomando a (TN) por la muñeca y arrastrándola dentro de casa.

-¡Gracias!- dijo (TN) mostrando una gran sonrisa, a veces agradecía la personalidad tan impulsiva de su amigo, de no haber interrumpido a Ace quien sabe en qué tipo de cosas te habría metido.

-Luffy- se quejó Ace levantándose del suelo.

-¿Cenamos?- preguntó Sabo mostrándole el camino hacia la cocina.

-Sí, yo te ayudo a cocinar- ofreció (TN) con una sonrisa.

-(TN) cocinas muy rico- le dijo Luffy sonriente, mientras le pasaba las cosas para cocinar. Hicieron pan francés para todos; incluso tuvieron que salir a comprar más pan porque no les alcanzo para el apetito feroz de los tres hombres.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- preguntó Luffy emocionado mostrando la caja de una película de terror.

-Seguro, ¿hago palomitas?- preguntó (TN) caminando de regreso a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Ace entrando a la cocina junto con (TN).

-¿Aun no?- preguntó (TN) mientras metía las palomitas en el microondas.

-No- respondió Ace sacando el traste para poner las palomitas –lo siento- le dijo cabizbajo.

-Tranquilo ya llegara- le respondió ella despeinando su cabello –aparte, creo es mi culpa que estés metido en este rollo- le mostro una dulce sonrisa haciendo que Ace se sonrojara un poquito.

-N…no lo fue- le dijo el apartando la mirada, entonces sin pensarlo la abrazo haciendo que (TN) se sonrojara bastante –no fue tu culpa, además será divertido si estamos juntos- dijo el muy animado causando que (TN) comenzara a reír.

-Tienes razón- le responde ella aun riendo y sacando las palomitas.

Después de eso vieron las película que daba bastante miedo, (TN) estaba sentada entre Luffy y Ace, y cada vez que se espantaba se escondía detrás de Luffy, el cual se burlaban de ella –no es gracioso Luffy- le dijo ella haciendo pucheros aun escondida detrás de el.

-Ven, yo te cuido- dijo Ace poniéndola junto a él y abrazándola con fuerza, esto sonrojo a (TN) pero ciertamente se sentía más segura en sus brazos.

-No es por ofender, pero eres un demonio y te dan miedo las películas de terror- dijo Sabo intentando contener la risa.

-Ca…cállate, soy un demonio asustadizo ¿sí?- le respondió (TN) molesta y avergonzada.

-Eres un caso especial entonces- se burló Ace.

-Exacto- les respondió ella orgullosa.

-Vamos a dormir entonces- dijo Sabo una vez termino la película.

-aaaa- dijeron (TN) y Luffy, aun no tenían sueño y querían jugar aún más.

-Lo siento chicos pero mañana no nos vamos a levantar- dijo Sabo rascándose la nuca, entonces se levantó del sillón y miro a (TN) –no tenemos cuartos extras, así que si quieres puedes dormir en…-

-Mi cuarto- interrumpió Ace.

-¿Tu cuarto? ¿Contigo?- pregunto (TN) poniéndose bastante roja.

-Pues yo pensaba quedarme en el sillón, pero si quieres que duerma contigo no me opongo- le respondió Ace acercándose a su cara bastante; (TN) avergonzada tomo su cara con ambas manos y lo alejo de ella.

-No gracias, dejémoslo así- respondió (TN) rápido y caminando hacia las habitaciones, para entonces regresar con la cabeza mirando el suelo -¿Cuál es tu cuarto?- pregunto avergonzada, causando que Ace se riera un poco.

-Eres muy tierna (TN)- dijo el levantándose del sofá y desarreglando su cabello –está justo al lado de la de Luffy- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por la chica.

-Gracias- dijo ella cuando le mostro la ubicación del cuarto -¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto ella al ver que el chico entraba a la habitación.

-Tomando mi pijama- dijo al mostrarle la ropa que traía en la mano –buenas noches- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente como despedida.

-Buenas noches- le respondió ella con las mejillas rojas.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes decirnos- le dijo amable Sabo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches (TN)- dijo un sonriente Luffy desde la puerta de su habitación.

-jeje buenas noches- dijo (TN) riendo mientras cerraba la puerta; miró a su alrededor y decidió quitarse lo más que podía de ropa, luego miro la cama a y se tiró sobre ella, estaba agotada y la suavidad de las sabanas la envolvían –huele bien-pensó al sumergir su cara en la almohada –huele a el- pensó inhalando con fuerza y relajando todos sus músculos hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormida.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pensó (TN) abriendo los ojos, había sentido que alguien la observaba pero la habitación estaba sola, intento volverse a dormir pero no podía, esa sensación no la dejaba en paz. Se paró para ir directo a la cocina –necesito un vaso de agua -pensó al llegar a la sala, donde Ace dormir profundamente en el sillón, ella lo miro por un momento entonces el chico abrió uno de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó adormecido –te gusta ver a la gente mientras duerme- le dijo molestándola y con una sonrisa divertida.

-No es eso- le respondió ella.

-Ven- le dijo el extendiendo ambos brazos hacia ella; ella sin dudarlo se acercó, entonces Ace la tomo y la acostó a lado suyo –así está mejor ¿no?- pregunto él.

-S…si, gra- (TN) no termino de hablar cuando Ace ya estaba completamente dormido –tonto- dijo ella con una sonrisa acurrucándose entre sus brazos quedando poco a poco dormida de nuevo.


	5. ¡Por fin!

Ace

La alarma sonaba como loca, mientras su celular no dejaba de vibrar en la mesa de centro de la sala; el molesto decidió apagar la alarma, comenzó a moverse pero sintió un gran peso sobre su pecho, confundido decidió abrir los ojos encontrándose con (TN) acurrucada entre sus brazos descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ** _Parece un ángel_** \- pensó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, quitando algunos cabellos de su rostro – ** _pero solo cuando duerme_** \- pensó sonriendo y recordando que aún estaba en su forma demoniaca, la miro por un rato más mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y eventualmente ella comenzó a despertarse –buenos días- dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Buenos días- contesto (TN) aún me dio dormida tallando unos de sus ojos, entonces se quedó completamente quieta y miro con atención a Ace, desde su pecho hasta los ojos, poco a poco su cara comenzó a tornarse de un rojo escarlata –pe…pe…perdón- dijo ella cayendo del sillón. Ace no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas -¿Qué…que es tan gracioso?- preguntó (TN) molesta y aun bastante roja, Ace aun riendo solo se levantó del sillón y acaricio su cabeza.

-¡(TN) buenos días!- grito emocionado Luffy saliendo corriendo de su habitación a la de Ace, pero salió igual de rápido al darse cuenta que la chica no se encontraba ahí -¿Ace y (TN)?- preguntó a su hermano el cual seguía riendo como loco; Ace solo le señalo la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de eso solo se prepararon para ir a la escuela; Sabo y Luffy decidieron no preguntar sobre el suceso de la mañana ya que (TN) se ponía un poco molesta y no querían que les hiciera algo por preguntar.

-Este dia será divertido- dijo Ace frente a la entrada de la escuela.

-Si claro- contesto (TN) sarcástica entrando antes que el a la escuela.

-Entonces no vemos- dijo Sabo despidiéndose de sus hermanos y (TN).

-Vamos (TN), si no ya no entraremos- dijo Luffy tomando a (TN) por la mano.

-Pero Luffy, nadie puede verme, ni tan siquiera pudo tomar notas o algo, además- comenzó a explicarle la chica cuando miro irritada a Ace- tengo que cuidar al cabeza dura-.

-¿Cabeza dura? Vaya que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo- le respondió Ace divirtiéndose con su reacción.

-Bueno entonces me voy- dijo Luffy bastante desanimado dejando a (TN) junto con Ace.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Ace haciendo el ademan de que (TN) comenzara a caminar.

-¿Si recuerdas que nadie me ve cierto?- pregunto (TN) intentando contener la risa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ace confundido.

-No solo decía- respondió ella con una sonrisa macabra.

- ** _Esto me da mala espina_** \- pensó Ace caminado a su lado, le era bastante difícil no platicar con (TN) mientras caminaba a su lado, estando acostumbrados a platicar o a molestarse mutuamente, pero si le comenzara a hablar los demás lo verían y pensarían que está completamente loco – ** _este será un largo día_** \- pensó sentándose al fin en su lugar de la clase. Junto a él se sentó (TN) pero en el suelo y poniendo cara de puchero.

-¡Oi, Ace!- le llamó un chico de cabello güero y cara adormilada.

-Marco- le saludo el mientras su amigo se sentaba frente a él.

-¡Oh, así que Ace-kun tiene amigos!- dijo (TN) molestándolo –tan solito que se ve todos los días el querido Ace-kun- siguió diciendo (TN), claro nadie más que Ace lograba escucharla, y lo estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Al menos yo tengo amigos- contesto el sin pensar, (TN) lo miro molesta y el claramente noto como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos – ** _diablos, di en un nervio-_** pensó Ace preocupado.

-¿Dijiste algo-yoi?- pregunto Marco al notar que si amigo murmuraba algo.

-Ah… no nada- dijo Ace nervioso – ** _debería…disculparme_** \- pensó mirando de reojo a su amiga que ahora estaba dándole la espalda – ** _se molestó_** \- dijo el riendo un poco recordando la personalidad infantil de la chica.

Pasaron las horas y tanto Ace como (TN) estaban completamente aburridos; sumándole que a Ace le estaba dando uno de sus ataques de narcolepsia.

-¡Ace!, ¡Estoy aburrida!- se quejó (TN) recargándose en su pierna, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Solo…aguanta un poco más- dijo él lo más bajo que pudo para que no lo lograran escuchar.

-¿Te estas quedando dormido?- pregunto ella al notar que Ace se forzaba a mantener los ojos bien abiertos –jajaja, te estas quedando dormido- comenzó a burlarse ella a carcajadas, haciéndolo enojar.

- ** _Esta niña, me las va a pagar_** \- pensó Ace molesto mientras la imagen de (TN) se iba haciendo cada vez más borrosa hasta que por fin desapareció dejando todo en una clama extrema.

-Oi, Ace, Ace- escuchó que alguien le llamaba así que decidió abrir un poco los ojos para saber quién era –hombre te volviste a quedar dormido ,yoi - le dijo Marco no muy sorprendido.

-Que te puedo decir, la historia me mata- le contesto Ace algo adormilado -¿me perdí de mucho?- preguntó burlón mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No realmente- le respondió el rubio riendo -¿comemos?- le dijo señalando la puerta del aula.

-S…¡espera!- dijo Ace alterado mirando a su alrededor – ** _no está_** \- pensó sorprendido, (TN) ya no estaba en el salón, entonces noto unos garabatos en la esquina de su cuaderno.

 _Ace, ya me canse y estoy muuuy aburrida iré a mi salón a al menos escuchar lo que dicen, además ahí esta Luffy y me hace más caso que tu :P, te veo a la salida junto con los demás_

 _PD: espero que para esa hora ya sepas como liberarme cabeza dura XP._

Ace no pudo resistir reírse un poco por el recado -¿pasa algo?- preguntó confundido Marco.

-Falsa alarma, pensé que había olvidado mi cartera- le respondió Ace con una sonrisa mientras ambos salían del salón. De camino a la cafetería Ace no podía dejar de pensar en cómo hacer para liberar a su amiga del su asunto demoniaco, pero no tenía ninguna idea – ** _tal vez deba preguntarle_** \- pensó irritado – ** _hablando del rey de roma_** \- pensó al ver a Law pasar con su comida en una mano y en la otra un libro de medicina; Ace dudo en seguirlo, su orgullo no lo dejaba hacer tal cosa – ** _por (TN), hazlo por ella_** \- se dijo a si mismo forzándose a preguntarle al futuro doctor. –Am…Acabo de recordar que olvide algo en el salón, ¿te puedo encargar mi dinero y te veo donde siempre?- preguntó a su amigo.

-¿Enserio? Vale pero no te tardes, no me hare responsable si alguno de tus hermanos o noviecita, llega a comerse tu comida- le dijo Marco tomando su dinero y formándose en la fila de la cafetería.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia- le contesto el algo sonrojado y molesto.

-Vale, vale ya ve por lo que olvidaste- le dijo el otro con una sonrisa divertida.

Ace comenzó a caminar entre la multitud intentando pensar a que parte del campus podría ir Law; no tuvo que pensar mucho ya que apenas salió de la cafetería lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas del patio.- ** _Esto no será fácil_** \- pensó Ace respirando hondo y caminando directo a la mesa -¿interrumpo tu interesante lectura?- le pregunto Ace mirando el libro que Law estaba leyendo.

-¿Y (TN)?- pregunto Law sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-Dijo que iría de oyente a sus clases- respondió Ace irritado.

-Aun no logras decir su nombre- afirmo Law con una sonrisa y levantando un poco la mirada de su libro para hacer contacto con los ojos de Ace – **_¿se está burlando de mí?_** \- pensó Ace molesto.

-No- respondió Ace algo irritado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta Law volviendo a su libro.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Ace, le era un poco difícil el tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien, y aún más difícil pedirle ayuda a él –necesito ayuda con eso- dijo por fin mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Law levanto completamente la vista de su libro y miro sorprendido a Ace -¿Qué?- preguntó Ace mirándolo entre molesto y avergonzado.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Law aun sin poder creer lo que el pecoso estaba pidiendo.

-¿Me ayudaras o no?- preguntó Ace molesto decidido a irse si Law comenzaba a burlarse de él.

-Pues no hay mucho que decir- comenzó a explicar Law cerrando su libro, Ace interesado decidió sentarse frente a él en la mesa –cada contrato es diferente, y también depende de la habilidad que tiene el guardia-.

-¿Por ejemplo?- pregunto Ace intentando hacer que Law le explicara aún más.

-Por ejemplo, no creo que recuerdes el contrato que hice con ella pero dije algo como _"Con este nombre te volveré mi espada y cargare con la responsabilidad que eso conlleva"_ \- dijo haciendo una pausa esperando que Ace captara la idea pero este tenía cara de confusión –como ya te dije, se centra en las habilidades de (TN), en mi caso ella es del tipo Knight, son del tipo que utilizan espada- le dijo, pero Ace aún no entendía muy bien de que iba su explicación y ahora más preguntas comenzaban a formularse en su cabeza.- Existen 4 tipos de guardianes: Knight, son buenos en combates frente a frente, sus cortes son certeros y fuertes; Shooter, especializados en el combate a distancia, tienen una puntería refinada y muy buena vista; Caster, expertos en manipulación, normalmente utilizan a demonios de niveles inferiores a ellos, prefieren hacer todo desde las sombras y no mostrarse, tienen muy buena defensa y son buenos estrategas; y por ultimo Slayer, estos son los más peligroso, sus ataques no son tan fuertes como los de un Knight, pero son certeros y letales, su especialidad es el sigilo y la noche es su parque de juegos- le explico Law mientras dibujaba símbolos de cada tipo en una servilleta.

-Suena complicado- dijo Ace asimilado la cantidad de información –pero, si (TN) es Knight entonces ¿no debería de haberse liberado ya con tu contrato?-.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero ella solo cambio de apariencia- dijo Law pensativo.

-Si, como si fuera una persona diferente- comento Ace pensativo, entonces a ambos les llego la misma idea.

-Un guardián para cada maestro- murmuro Law mirando serio a Ace –(TN), al tener dos maestros, desarrollo dos habilidades, para mi es del tipo Knight-

-Y para mi es… ¿Shooter?- los ojos de Ace comenzaron a iluminarse, al fin sabía que hacer o al menos tenía la sensación de saberlo –gracias Traf, te debo una- dijo Ace emocionado levantándose de la mesa y corriendo de regreso a la cafetería – ** _tengo que encontrar a (TN)_** \- pensó.

Paso la hora del almuerzo y Ace no pudo encontrar ni a (TN) ni a su hermano, Luffy, que lo más seguro estuviera con la chica, desanimado regreso con su amigo Marco a clases a las últimas 3 horas del día - ** _ahora solo tengo que pensar en el contrato… ¿Qué podría decir?-_** pensó Ace sin prestarle mucha atención a su ultima clase.

Sonó el timbre y Ace tomo sus cosas para salir corriendo por la puerta del salón -¡oi, Ace!- gritó su amigo Marco al verlo correr.

-¡Lo siento Marco, tengo prisa, nos vemos mañana!- se despidió Ace saliendo corriendo y dirigiéndose al edificio donde se encontraban Luffy y (TN). Llegando a la entrada del edificio los vio salir -¡Luffy!- llamo a su hermano mientras corría hacia ellos, al acercarse aún más noto que no estaban solos venían acompañados por uno de los amigos de Luffy, Zoro.

-Ace- saludo Luffy con una sonrisa, mientras (TN) solo evitaba su mirada – ** _sigue enojada por el comentario de los amigos_** \- pensó Ace soltando un suspiro y volviendo a mirar a su hermano.

-Les tengo una buena noticia- le comento a su hermano aunque el mensaje también iba para (TN) –ya sé cómo resolver nuestro problema- dijo el con una sonrisa de triunfo al notar que (TN) lo miraba con ojos relucientes.

-¿Enserio, no es una broma? ¡Eso es genial Ace! Luffy dile, dile que es genial- comenzó a decir (TN) emocionada mientras brincaba de un lado a otro, se notaba que se estaba aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo.

-shishishi, (TN) dice que eres genial- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa y causando que Ace y (TN) lo miraran sorprendido.

-No seas tonto, no así- le regaño furiosa (TN).

-Mira que a veces puedes ser un cabeza hueca- comento Zoro intentando contener una sonrisa – (TN) no vino hoy- dijo el dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy, aunque esta parecería una escena normal entre estos dos chicos, Ace noto que antes de golpear a Luffy, parecía como si Zoro hubiera esquivado a (TN) la cual se encontraba entre ellos dos.

-¿Has visto a Sabo?- preguntó Ace intentando desviar el tema.

-No- respondieron al unisón Luffy y (TN).

-Yo me voy, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Zoro yéndose por su cuenta en dirección al gimnasio.

-Buena suerte hoy, en tu entrenamiento- se despidió (TN) aunque se notaba que lo había hecho por costumbre ya que el chico no podía escucharla.

-Si- respondió Zoro, aunque no muy fuerte, pero Ace logro escucharlo sorprendiéndolo bastante.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Luffy no se vale espera!- gritó (TN) mientras corría detrás del otro chico.

- ** _Estos dos_** \- pensó Ace mientras corría detrás de ellos.

-Con este nombre te convertirás en mi guía, serás mis ojos y mi fuego- dijo Ace con los ojos cerrados estaba bastante concentrado, mientras con su mano comenzó a trazar líneas en el aire justo frente a (TN) –Neago- y con esto (TN) por fin volvió a su forma humana, no más cuernos ni colas, tampoco ropas provocativas – ** _me gustaba más la ropa que traía antes_** \- pensó Ace algo desanimado.

-Por fin- dijo (TN) estirándose –pensé que nunca lograría volver a la normalidad-.

-Gracias por la confianza- dijo Ace sarcástico dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Además, en el parque y aparte de noche ¿enserio no pudiste elegir un lugar más sospechoso?- se quejó ella.

-No quería que los otros dos escucharan lo que iba a decir, no estaba realmente seguro de que saldría de mi boca- se defendió Ace.

-¿Te daba pena?- le molesto ella.

-No, solo no quería que me desconcentraran- dijo el algo sonrojado.

-Si claro- dijo (TN) sarcásticamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Te lo ganaste- dijo Ace con una sonrisa macabra y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a (TN).

No muy lejos de ahí, sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios que rodeaban el parque se encontraba una persona, que observaba con cuidado a ambos adolescentes.

-Así que ella es aquel guardián- dijo la silueta casi con una sonrisa – esto será bastante interesante-.


	6. A entrenar

Law

La mañana estaba fría, perfecta para poder quedarse cómodamente dentro de las cobijas, pero, desafortunadamente él tenía que levantarse, ya que desde hace una hora, había alguien tocando el timbre frenéticamente. Pensó que sería alguien jugándoles una broma, o tal vez, alguien interesado en ver a su padre–juro que si no es algo importante, matare a quien sea que este del otro lado de la puerta- dijo irritado poniéndose sus pantuflas y bajando a la puerta principal.

Se supone que hoy debería de ir a la escuela, pero por alguna extraña razón, el clima estaba extremoso, por ende, decidieron suspender clases hasta nuevo aviso. Por las fechas que eran era extraño presenciar estos sucesos climatológicos – ** _esos malditos juegos_** \- pensó – ** _tantos años con esta tradición, y no son capaces de encontrar una forma de no afectar el entorno_** \- pensó molesto abriendo de mala gana la puerta, sin fijarse antes quien estaba detrás de ella; al abrirla se encontró con una (TN) bastante sonriente, él por el sueño no estaba procesando muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hasta que despiertas, pensé que nunca abrirías la puerta-dijo (TN) con mucha alegría y energía, detrás de ella se encontraba Ace que al igual que él, parecía no saber exactamente que estaba sucediendo.

-Son las 6 de la mañana- gruño, aunque no estaba muy seguro de haber hablado bien.

-El que suspendieran las clases, demuestra que los juegos están más que comenzados, tenemos que entrenar- dijo (TN) entusiasmada por alguna extraña razón y entrando a la casa.

-¿No podías esperar a una hora un poco más… razonable?- pregunto irritado Law mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos.

-Él no sabe nada, yo no sé cómo es tu estilo de pelea y aún no sabemos de qué van mis poderes, así que no- dijo ella decidida, Law soltó un bufido y miro a Ace irritado.

-Ni tan siquiera sé cómo salí de mi cama- le dijo el pecoso defendiéndose de cualquier regaño de parte de Law.

-Empecemos- dijo ella corriendo hacia la sala y parándose en medio de la habitación.

-¿Podemos desayunar primero?- pregunto Ace agarrando su estómago el cual hizo un sonido abrumador al instante.

-Después de entrenar un poco- dijo ella.

-Te lo tomas muy enserio- comento Law sorprendido, hasta hora tenía la idea de que ella era un poco más despreocupada.

-No estaría preocupada si el juego en el que estamos metidos no fuera letal-

-Toushe- dijo Law con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego?- preguntó Ace aún medio dormido.

-Es cierto, tampoco sabes nada sobre eso- dijo (TN) tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Todos los días habrá un enfrentamiento entre los participantes, es un todos contra todos- comenzó a explicar Law, que al igual que (TN), tomo asiento.

-Las peleas pueden durar horas, y solo se acaban cuando uno de los lados es exterminado completamente o si logra escapar con vida- dijo (TN) ahora un poco más seria.

-Mmm- dijo Ace que parecía estar quedándose dormido.

-¡No te duermas!- le regaño furiosa (TN).

-¿Y contra quien pelearemos?- preguntó Ace disimulando el sueño.

-Ese es el problema- comentó Law causando confusión en el pecoso.

-Durante los juegos, las identidades de los participantes son anónimas, podría ser cualquier persona- comenzó a explicar (TN)- podría ser alguien de la escuela, el heladero, incluso tu mejor amigo-.

-Entonces, sabremos contra lo que nos enfrentamos hasta que tengamos nuestro primer encuentro- concluyo Ace, ya un poco más despierto.

-Sí y no- le respondió (TN).

-Durante los juegos, normalmente los participantes utilizan mascaras para proteger su identidad- escucharon a una voz somnolienta decir mientras entraba a la sala.

-Cora-san, perdón si te desperté- se disculpó (TN) rápidamente y apenada.

- ** _Te disculpas con él, pero a mí ,que si me despertaste, no me dijiste nada_** \- pensó Law molesto lanzándole una mirada de ira, causando que (TN) temblara por el escalofrió.

-No te preocupes pequeña, de hecho me alegra que estén aquí- dijo el quitándose las lagañas de los ojos- necesito hablar con ustedes sobre su entrenamiento-.

-Temía que dirías eso- comento Law soltando un suspiro.

-¿Nos entrenaras?- pregunto Ace sorprendido.

-No, ustedes se entrenaran- dijo el con una sonrisa –ya no hay suficiente tiempo para que yo los entrene, sería demasiado peligroso, mas con los juegos ya en marcha- hizo una pausa y miro a Law directo a los ojos – así que tendrán que entrenar y aprender sobre la marcha-.

-Pero eso es aún más peligroso a que si entrenamos contigo- se quejó (TN).

-Tal vez, pero esta es la única forma en la que los lazos entre los tres se harán más fuertes- le respondió Cora acariciándole la cabeza –aunque, solo por hoy, los entrenare un poco- al decir esto la cara de (TN) se ilumino y se notaba que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-¿Vamos entonces?- dijo Law desganado, mientras abría la puerta trasera que daba al patio, (TN) lo miro emocionada, Law al verla dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver la reacción de la chica.

-No puedo- se quejó molesto Ace golpeando el suelo por enésima vez.

-Tranquilo, ya lo lograras- le reconfortó (TN).

-Lo estás haciendo mal- dijo Law malhumorado sentado en una de las bancas del jardín; Ace molesto levanto la mirada y fulmino al chico con ella.

-Si lo hago tan mal porque no lo haces tú- dijo Ace molesto acercándose a él.

-Porque yo no tengo el tipo de habilidades que tú tienes- le respondió molesto aunque intentando parecer indiferente.

-¿Ahora me vas a salir con que hay tipo de maestros también?- preguntó irritado Ace.

-Deberías de calmarte- le dijo Law, aunque el mensaje también iba para el mismo.

-Porque no te calmas tú- le reto Ace empujándolo un poco.

-Chicos- dijo (TN) aunque fue completamente ignorada por ambos.

- ** _Hasta aquí_** \- pensó Law molesto dando el primer golpe.

-Ah… que recuerdos- comento Cora el cual estaba sentado mirando la escena, (TN) se acercó a él preocupada –no te preocupes, siempre son así- dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo prendía –extrañaba estas ruidosas mañanas-.

-¿Siempre?- preguntó (TN) confundida.

-¿No lo sabias? Antes estos dos eran muy buenos amigos- le respondió el soltando el humo y formando figuras con este.

-¿No deberíamos de detenerlo?- preguntó (TN) preocupada al ver que uno de ellos, Law, había salido volando contra los arbustos.

-No, de alguna forma esto les sirve de entrenamiento- le respondió Cora al ver como Law activaba uno de sus poderes.

-Esto terminara mal- dijo (TN) sentándose junto al hombre mientras observaba como sus amigos se golpeaban mutuamente.

-Dejen de quejarse- les regaño (TN) mientras caminaban a la farmacia por algunas cosas para curarlos.

-¿Acaso me sobrepase contigo?- preguntó Law molestando a Ace.

-Bromeas, me siento como nuevo, ¿estás seguro que peleaste con todo lo que tenías?- respondió Ace igual molestándolo.

-No fue necesario, contigo, un 10% de mi poder es más que suficiente- continúo molestando Law.

-¡Cállense de una vez!- grito molesta (TN) dándole un golpe a cada uno en el estómago, haciendo que ambos sufrieran por el dolor -¿podrían llevarse bien aunque sea un momento?-.

-Lo haría si el no fuera tan irritante- dijo Law casi como murmuro.

-Mira quien habla- respondió Ace.

-¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que quieras- dijo (TN) adelantándose a la farmacia dejando a ambos chicos peleando de nuevo. Paso un raro y de dieron cuenta que (TN) ya no estaba frente a ellos.

-Mira lo que hiciste- le regaño Ace.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Law molesto caminando rápido para alcanzar a la chica, por alguna extraña razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-¡(TN)!- gritaron ambos al ver a la chica tirada en el pavimento con varias heridas en los costados, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre con una máscara de tigre, su cabello verde sobresalía de la máscara; en sus manos dos espadas que tenían ya la sangre de (TN) en ellas.

-¡Maldito!- grito Ace molesto corriendo hacia (TN).

-Asi que ellos son los maestros, esto será pan comido- dijo el mascara de tigre desenfundando una tercer espada.

- ** _¿Tres, está loco? Ya no tiene como sostenerlas_** \- pensó Law mientras intentaba crear una barrera frente a (TN) y Ace para bloquear el ataque -¡maldita sea Ace, tráela aquí ahora!- le ordeno el desesperado al ver que su barrera no aguantaría mucho más.

-¡Cállate, en eso estoy!- le respondió el molesto mientras levantaba con cuidado a (TN).

-¡No funcionara!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer decir a lo lejos -¡reject!- grito esta voz y el escudo de Law se hizo pedazos.

-Hasta que llegas- dijo el tigre mirando a su alrededor irritado.

-Teníamos un trato- dijo la voz saliendo de entre las sombras, era una chica con una máscara de gato –si yo tenía que intervenir en alguna de tus locas batallas, serian 1000 por cada intromisión- dijo ella con un aura malévola alrededor.

-Eres un demonio- dijo el tigre molesto.

-Gracias, ahora en que estábamos- dijo ella mirando a los tres.

-Tenemos que pelear- dijo (TN) con mucho esfuerzo apoyada en el hombro de Ace.

-Pero estás herida- dijo Ace preocupado.

-Pero si no hacemos algo moriremos, en esto juegos no existe la compasión.

-Destrózalos, Akuma no ken- dijo la chica con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Con gusto- dijo este mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir energía verde, se preparó y arremato contra los tres chicos.

-¡Isono!- grito Law con fuerza; una nube enorme de humo se levantó ante ellos - ** _¿lo logramos?_** \- pensó Law preocupado intentando divisar entre la niebla.

-¿Oh, así que también sabes usar espadas? Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo el tigre al ver como sus tres espadas fueron detenidas por (TN) que ahora estaba en su forma demoniaca con una espada larga de color negro con dorado.

-Me se defender- le respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada, entonces empujó al hombre hacia tras y con un movimiento de su espada disipo la neblina.

-Isono, el pecado- dijo la chica gato mirando al escena divertida –esto será interesante-.

-Dame tu mejor golpe, Isono- dijo el chico tigre poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Prepárate Akuma no ken- amenazo (TN) corriendo hacia el hombre enmascarado.


	7. Desenmascarado

Ace

— ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que darías más batalla— pregunto burlón Akuma al ver como (TN) solo podía bloquear sus ataques con su espada.

 ** _Tenemos que hacer algo_** pensó molesto al ver cómo le daban una paliza a su amiga.

—Ni lo piense, si vas ahí solo estorbaras— escuchó a Law decirle, aunque notaba que igual estaba molesto por la situación, sabía bien que Law no era del tipo que se dejaba proteger por alguien y mucho menos por una chica, él es mas de los que protegen o se encargan de los asuntos peligroso.

— ¿Qué sucede Isono?— preguntaba AKuma divertido mientras seguía peleando contra (TN) sin dejarla respirar ni un segundo.

—Solo estoy calentando— mintió (TN), aunque parecía bastante segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Entonces que sugieres que haga? No pretendo esperar a ver como hacen añicos a (TN) — le respondió molesto.

—Tranquilo, nunca dije que no podíamos atacar— le respondió con una sonrisa bastante macabra mirando fijamente a la chica con la máscara de gato.

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto Ace no muy convencido —es una chica—.Su cara reflejaba el disgusto que sentía por pelear contra el sexo opuesto, no era como si las menospreciara o algo por el estilo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a darle palizas a las mujeres.

—En este juego, importa poco si eres hombre o mujer, solo importa ganar y sobrevivir— le respondió Law serio.

—Está bien— le respondió no muy convencido— entonces déjame esto a mí— dijo esto guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole un pulgar arriba.

— Yo ya tengo un plan pero necesito tiempo, te encargo a (TN) — le dijo Law dándole unas palmadas en su hombro —buena suerte— y con eso Law corrió hacia un callejón oscuro que se encontraba a lado de ellos y desapareció.

 ** _¿En qué diablos está pensando? Bueno no importa, necesito ayudar a (TN)_** pensó corriendo a una mejor posición para hacer su ataque, se aseguró de que (TN) estuviera lo bastante lejos por si su puntería fallaba — ¡higan!— puso sus manos en forma de pistolas y muy cerca de su cuerpo, y entonces de sus dedos, comenzaron a salir balas de fuego.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto?— grito exasperada la chica gato mientras huía de las bolas de fuego que ahora caían a su alrededor — ¡maldición Zoro, que esperas, ven y ayudarme!— siguió gritando ella mientras corría en círculos.

— ¡Tonta, no digas me nombre así de la nada¡— le respondió Akuma no Ken, que ahora todos sabían que era Zoro, a la chica gato.

 ** _¿El amigo de Luffy? Eso no me lo esperaba_** pensó Ace deteniendo por un momento su ataque.

—¡¿Zo… Zoro?! Eso explica porque eres tan bueno— exclamo (TN) sorprendida y se le notaba algo emocionada —pero, no se supone que somos amigos, ¿porque nos atacas? — pregunto ella confundida, aunque Ace logro notar un poco de decepción en su tono de voz.

—No tengo nada contra ti, yo solo estoy dentro de este juego para competir contra personas fuertes — le dijo serio mientras se quitaba su máscara de tigre —y tú eres una de esas personas— al decir esto mostro una sonrisa siniestra aunque se percibía los divertido que encontraba la situación.

(TN) miro confundido a su amigo Zoro, el cual no le dio mucho tiempo antes de volver a atacarla tomándola por sorpresa —no te dejare— gruño Ace comenzando a usar su anterior ataque pero ahora con Zoro.

—Esto no funcionara conmigo— se rio Zoro mientras desviaba las balas de fuego con los movimientos de su espada, y aunque Ace no le acertaba ni un golpe, lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

—Muy mal, ahora tu estas desprotegido— victoriosa la chica gato acercándose con un bastón gigantesco del cual comenzaron a salir algunos rayos.

 ** _¿Esa cosa esta electrificada?_** pensó sorprendido Ace.

—Pero no está solo— le respondió (TN) bloqueando el ataque con su espada y empujándola lejos de Ace, para después seguirla haciendo presión con sus ataques.

—¡Tempo!— grito la chica creando así, unas nubes de color negro alrededor de (TN) —dulces sueños— se burló ella mirando la cara de confusión de (TN); entonces se comenzaron a escuchar algunos tronidos y en menos de un parpadeo (TN) se encontraba envuelta por rayos eléctricos —vaya que eso fue fácil, pensé que lo esquivarías ¿Qué acaso son nuevos en esto?— comento ella sorprendida al ver como (TN) caía al suelo electrocutada.

— ¡(TN)!— gritó Ace al escuchar el agudo aullido de dolor de su compañera.

—Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente— le regaño Zoro haciendo que volteara a verlo antes de darle el golpe final.

 ** _Maldición, baje la guardia_** pensó Ace al ver como el filo venia cayendo sobre su cabeza, miles de cosas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, pero lo que más tenia presente en ese momento era el rostro de (TN) llorando por su error, por su muerte **_perdón (TN) al final, terminé siendo un estorbo_** pensó mirando ahora donde se encontraba ella tirada y medio inconsciente, intentando levantarse para seguir luchando.

 ** _No te atrevas a morir frente a mí_** escuchó claramente la voz de (TN) dentro de su cabeza **_¿Qué diablos?_** pensó el alterado mirando por última vez a su amiga que ahora lo veía con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Room! ¡Shambles!—.


	8. Por poco

(TN)

No pudo hacer nada mientras veía como el filo de la espada caía sobre la cabeza de su amigo, la impotencia inundaba su cuerpo, intento levantarse, correr e interponerse entre aquel filo y Ace; pero fue inútil sus músculos aún seguían entumidos por los truenos.

 ** _No puede acabar así_** pensó sin rendirse, mirando con determinación a su amigo, pero sus ojos expresaban culpa **_No, ¡No te atrevas a morir frente a mí!_** pensó casi como un gruñido.

— ¡Room! ¡Shambles!— escucho decir a Law, justo después de eso todo fue demasiado rápido, en un parpadear la que se encontraba frente a Zoro era la chica enmascarada y a su lado, igual de confundido que ella estaba Ace. Los dejo un momento y esto es lo que pasa— dijo Law casi con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 ** _Solo se está luciendo_** pensó (TN) riendo un poco, luego miro a Ace que seguía con cara de espanto por lo que acaba de pasar. Un estruendo justo frente a ellos aparto su mirada de Ace.

— ¡Tonta, quítate de enfrente! ¡Casi te parto por la mitad!— grito Zoro al desviar su ataque, el cual destrozo por completo la pared detrás de la chica gato.

—Idiota no fui yo— se quejó ella espantada sin poder explicarse como había terminado ahí. Entonces algo inesperado sucedió, la máscara de gato que traía enzima dio un pequeño crujido junto con una grieta que se abrió paso por esta justo por la mitad, entonces la máscara cayo dejando al descubierto su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nami?!— grito sorprendida (TN) al ver a otro de sus conocidos metidos en este tan loco asunto. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?— se pegunto (TN) en voz alta.

— ¡Tonto, mira lo que hiciste cortaste mi mascara!—

—Pues para que te pones enfrente de mí—

—Ya te dije que no fui yo—

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— susurro Ace intentando no distraer a nuestro atacantes de su discusión. (TN) estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder, pero miro a ambos chicos esperando que al menos Law tuviera una buena idea, y por la expresión que tenía, estaba segura de que ya tenía algo en mente.

—Oigan— la voz grave de Law corto de golpe la discusión entre ambos, y lo miraron no muy contentos —a estas alturas ambos lados estamos en desventaja— comenzó a decir serio, pero de repente una sonrisa bastante siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Solo nos queda pelear hasta morir, o ser más inteligentes que los demás y unir fuerzas—.

Nami miro a Zoro y luego al suelo, se notaba que lo estaba pensando seriamente, mientras Zoro se sentó en el suelo esperando la respuesta de su maestra.

— ¿Eso es válido?— pregunto Ace en un susurro.

—Sí, aunque normalmente no se hacen, al ser una competencia de ver quien sube más, las alianzas no sirven de mucho, a menos de que estés dispuesto a pelear contra tus aliados al final del camino— le explico (TN) intentando, con bastantes esfuerzos, voltearse a verlo a los ojos. El cuerpo completo le dolía y cada vez le era más difícil hacer que sus músculos respondieran.

— ¿Entonces?— insistió Law tensando un poco los musculo de su mano izquierda, como si esperara cualquier ataque sorpresa pero su sonrisa no desaparecía.

—Está bien— dijo por fin Nami con una sonrisa igual de malévola que la que traía Law. Solo unas cuantas cosas, primero, todos usaran máscaras y segundo, si veo que alguna batalla es muy peligrosa me retirare enseguida, no pretendo arriesgarme en vano— se cruzó de brazos y los miró triunfante —¿trato?—.

— Trato— dijeron los tres en unisón.

(TN) podía sentir como la adrenalina iba disminuyendo, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. **_Ya no hay peligro, un descanso no me hará mal_** pensó ella mientras su mundo se volvía borroso y las voces se hacían cada vez más distantes.

Su cabeza dolía, así como sus músculos pero increíblemente podía moverlos sin problemas —¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto abriendo sus ojos.

—¡(TN)! Ya despertaste— escucho a una voz bastante familiar decir a su lado, era Luffy el cual la miraba con emoción, a su lado se encontraba Sabo que la aliviado.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto ella preocupada.

—Eso es lo quisiera saber, Ace llego contigo en brazos junto con Law, Nami y Zoro— dijo Sabo suspirando —no nos dijeron nada más que necesitaban acostarte, Law curo tus heridas—.

—Y nos amenazó para que no le avisáramos a tu mamá— concluyo Luffy orgulloso y con una sonrisa.

—Aunque no lo hubiéramos hecho, capas que nos mataba a todos en ese momento— dijo Sabo causando que (TN) riera, ya que ella sabía el temperamento que tenía su madre.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo— dijo ella sentándose con cuidado en el borde de la suave cama, al parecer estaba de nuevo en la habitación de Ace —¿y donde están todos?—.

—En la cocina, creo dijeron estaban cerrando un trato— comento Sabo.

—¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto Luffy sin tomar atención de lo anterior.

—jeje si un poco— le contesto (TN) riendo, aunque se detuvo al sentir un pequeño dolor en su costado.

—No creo que debas moverte mucho aun, al parecer tenías más heridas de las que aparentabas— comento Sabo recostándola con cuidado de regreso en la cama.

—Entonces traeré la comida y comeré contigo— dijo Luffy saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

—¿(TN)?— llamo Ace desde la puerta, su rostro lleno de alegría al verla despierta y platicando como si nada con Sabo —¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto preocupado.

—Bastante hambrienta, gaste demasiada energía— le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Estaba algo… preocupado— comento rascando su nuca mientras se le pintaban de un leve rosado sus mejillas, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el filo de ésta —pensé que estarías inconsciente por más tiempo, tenías unas heridas terribles— al decir esto último su cara se llenó de preocupación y culpa.

—No te preocupes, para eso estoy echa— dijo intentando hacer aparecer una sonrisa en el pecoso —te puedo asegurar que Zoro igual comenzó a sangrar una vez se relajó un poco— al decir esta última parte Ace la miro con sorpresa.

—¡Volví!— canto Luffy asomándose por la puerta con sus manos llenas de comida, dos platos y una mesa para cama, dejo caer la mesa sobre las piernas de (TN) y sobre de esta comenzó a apilar la comida que traía consigo — ¡a comer!— dijo levantando los brazos triunfante. (TN) no dijo nada más y comenzó a devorar junto con Luffy. **_ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora a comer_** pensó (TN) devorando todo a su paso.


	9. Ella no lo recuerda

Law

—Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto (TN) mirando sorprendida a Law.

—Lo que escuchaste, entrenaras con Zoro— respondió el sin cambiar su expresión, miro al peli verde a su lado que de igual manera tenía cara de sorpresa —Lo mejor es prepararnos bien, Nami y yo entrenaremos a Portgas— al decir esto hizo una pequeña mueca.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde su pelea contra Zoro y Nami; ya que (TN) no se había recuperado del todo decidieron mantenerse a raya y a la defensiva, esto fue sugerido por Law. También cambiaron de locación a (TN), la cual había estado quedándose con Law, así la tendría mejor vigilada; además de que ella misma pidió ser movida " _no quiero poner el peligro a tus hermanos_ " fue lo que le dijo a Ace para que estuviera de acuerdo.

—Pero si me voy a entrenar con Zoro, ¿Cómo elegiré mi mascara?— se quejó (TN) haciendo un puchero.

—Yo iré a comprarlas con Portgas— respondió Law llevando a (TN) a lado de Zoro —no te esfuerces mucho que aun estas algo débil, aunque siendo un Knight no debería de ser problema— dicho esto, la chica salió a lado del peli verde.

—Solo asegúrate de que Ace no me compre algo ridículo, por favor— dijo ella en forma de plegaria antes de desaparecer junto con Zoro.

Ahora hay que llamarlo pensó mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo, se metió a sus contactos y le marco a Ace.

— ¿Qué sucede?— contesto el mencionado al otro lado de la línea, no se oía muy animado.

—Ya voy de salida, te espero frente a la estación del tren— contesto Law, igualmente desanimado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?— respondió Ace molesto.

— (TN) irá— con esas simples palabras, el chico colgó dejando a Law hablando solo, un poco irritado guardo su celular y miro al cielo soltando un suspiro ¿Qué día me espera ahora?.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó molesto el pecoso, mientras buscaba a (TN) con la mirada.

—Ayer te dije que entrenaría con Zoro, no puedo creer que me creyeras— le respondió Law indiferente comenzando a caminar —apresúrate —.

—Maldito, de haber sabido no hubiera venido contigo— balbuceo Ace mientras caminaba a regaña dientes detrás de él.

—Por mi mejor, así podría comprarte una máscara de algún animalito tierno— dijo Law con una media sonrisa. Ace imagino la posible escena y se sonrojo por la futura vergüenza, así que ya no dijo nada y siguió caminado.

—Llegamos— dijo Law deteniéndose frente a un pequeño local que no destacaba mucho de entre los demás.

—Eso fue demasiado rápido— dijo Ace admirando la tienda y entrando con cuidado.

El lugar era bastante lúgubre y tétrico; las máscaras de todas formas, colores y tamaños le daban un toque aún más tenebroso —si (TN) hubiera venido, seguro estaría asustada— comento Ace riendo un poco.

—Bienvenidos, por favor siéntanse libres de observar— dijo una voz desde atrás de una cortina, al salir un hombre con un aura un tanto tenebrosa apareció.

Ambos no dijeron nada, solo asintieron y siguieron mirando las máscaras. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya las habían elegido.

—Un oso ¿enserio?— dijo Ace burlándose de la máscara que había elegido Law, era la de un oso polar, completamente blanca aunque con una cicatriz que atravesaba la mitad de su rostro.

—Es mejor que tu lagartija— contesto Law molesto.

—Es un dragón—

— ¿Oh, enserio? Se ve más como una lagartija y en mi opinión esa te queda mejor—

— ¿Acaso quieres pelear?—

—Como si te tuviera miedo—

—Am… discul… disculpen— interrumpió temeroso el vendedor, ambos voltearon a verlo furiosos, haciendo que el hombre sintiera un escalofrió — ¿e…eso sería todo?— dijo señalando ambas marcaras. Law lo miro por un momento para después soltar un suspiro.

Siempre que estamos juntos pasa esto pensó irritado —no aun no— respondió secamente aunque intentando no ser rudo con el vendedor.

—Cierto, aún falta la máscara para… —

—Sh… no digas su nombre— susurro Law tapándole la boca, miro al vendedor pero no se notaba que hubiera puesto atención. La cara de Ace expresaba duda —cuando salgamos te explico— dijo Law irritado alejándose de él y volviendo a la búsqueda de la máscara.

— ¿Qué tal esta?— pregunto Ace riendo mientras le mostraba una de una flor sonriente.

—Pensé que bromeaba cuando me pidió que no compraras nada ridículo— dijo soltando un suspiro —vaya que te conoce bastante bien—.

—Pues si no te gusta, elige una tu señor "tengo mejores gustos"— dijo Ace sin deshacerse de aquella cómica mascara y con la cara ligeramente sonrojada.

—Esta es mejor— dijo Law levantando una que era algo así como una roca con cara.

—Y dices que la mía es ridícula— Ace comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Al menos es mejor que la que elegiste tú— se defendió Law molesto, pero Ace no parecía importarle su comentario ya que este seguía riéndose.

—Esto nos llevara más tiempo de lo que esperabas— comento Ace intentando aguantar la risa aun por lo antes ocurrido, mientras ambos miraban a su alrededor en busca de la máscara perfecta para (TN).

— ¡Por fin!— grito Ace saliendo de la tienda y estirándose un poco —fue eterno, espero que le guste si no habremos perdido todo este tiempo en vano—.

Law salió justo después de él, pero no dijo palabra alguna, se despidió del vendedor y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la estación del tren.

—Me pregunto cómo estará (TN) — comento Ace intentando romper el silencio incómodo.

—Debe estar bien, le dije que no se exigiera demasiado— contestó Law indiferente.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste en ponerla a entrenar?— dijo Ace un poco molesto.

—Porque sé que no es un gran problema para ella— dijo Law sonriendo un poco, Ace solo frunció el ceño— por el tipo de guardián que es tiene mejor resistencia; en el caso de (TN), tiene resistencia y ataques certeros por ser Knight y Shooter—.

—Entonces no solo tienen habilidades sino que también tiene ciertas cualidades. A veces me siento en un videojuego— dijo Ace aunque aún se le veía un poco molesto.

—Los shooter tiene una precisión monstruosa, Knight más resistencia, Caster maestros en la defensa y ataques mágicos, y Slayer una agilidad impresionante y en algunos caos buena precisión; todas estas cosas hacen que la balanza en una batalla cambie drásticamente— continuo explicando Law.

Ace escucho con atención, aunque aún parecía estar algo molesto — (TN)… ¿es importante para ti?— preguntó Law serio al notar su expresión.

—De… De que hablas, claro que es importante para mí, es como una hermana para mí— respondió Ace con la cara completamente roja.

— ¿Una hermana? En momentos pareciera que la vez de otra forma— dijo Law ahora serio ¿Por qué me estoy molestando por esto?.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Nunca te había visto preocuparte tanto por alguien— respondió molesto Ace aunque aún estaba sonrojado.

—También lo es, y mucho— dijo esto con un tono bastante dulce en su voz —aunque estoy seguro que lo eres más tú que yo—.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— preguntó Ace confundido mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo oscuro.

—Porque recuerda porque tú eres importante para ella— dijo el ahora desanimado y alentando el paso —en mí caso, estoy seguro de que no recuerda ni como nos conocimos—.

Ace no dijo nada más, se quedó bastante tranquilo e incluso Law podía decir que estaba pensativo; pero no le dio importancia y se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.


	10. Los tienen

(TN)

—Vamos, sube— dijo la peli naranja animada.

— ¿Estas segura? No es...— respondió ella apenada, mirando de reojo a su amigo Zoro, el cual parecía no mostrar interés por lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez, como es una orden de su maestro no dice nada.

—Créeme él está acostumbrado, además así le ayudas —.

—Está bien— dijo (TN) algo insegura; desde que Nami había llegado a su entrenamiento la había estado poniendo a hacer cosas fuera de lo común, pero esta era una de las que más raras se le hacían.

—Venga que se hace tarde— dijo la peli naranja ofreciéndole una mano para subir sobre la espalda de un sudoroso Zoro. Si no te apuras el terminara su entrenamiento y tendremos que buscar otra forma— le advirtió, haciendo un poco de presión en la chica.

(TN) tímida tomo su mano y subió con cuidado sobre la espalda de Zoro, sentándose justo en sus omoplatos, el peliverde no hizo ni un solo ruido, al sentir que ambas chicas estaban sobre su torso comenzó a hacer lagartijas. Esto explica por qué tiene esa fuerza monstruosa pensó mirándolo con asombro; entonces una imagen fugaz de sus maestros semi desnudos le vino a la mente, poco a poco su cara comenzó a arder, avergonzada cubrió su cara con ambas manos ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?.

—Te distraes más fácilmente que Luffy, pero bueno con la suerte que tienes para las compañías la verdad no te culpo— dijo Nami riendo un poco al notar lo roja que estaba (TN) —bueno, vamos a empezar— al decir esto le dio una resortera junto con una bolsa llena de canicas.

— ¿Y esto para qué es?— pregunto (TN) confundida mirando curiosa los objetos.

—Tu entrenamiento— respondió la peli naranja sonriente. Eres del tipo Shooter— dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de (TN) — ¿Cuáles son las cosas que necesita un shooter?—.

(TN) se quedó pensativa por un momento —deben de tener una vista impresionante, buena puntería, y am... ya ¿no?—.

Nami asintió orgullosa —pero aún hay una cosa más—. (TN) la miro confusa —la concentración, sin ella es imposible que tengas buena puntería—.

—Entiendo, si no soy capaz de concentrarme me será difícil acertar en los blancos en una batalla, ya que hay demasiados distractores— respondió ella sonriente y algo emocionada. Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?— dijo señalando al peli verde que, a estas alturas, ya iba en la lagartija 200.

—Aunque no sea mucho, el movimiento del cuerpo de Zoro al hacer las lagartijas es un distractor— Nami tomo con cuidado la resortera de entre las manos de (TN) —tendrás que a acertar a algunos blancos que pondré frente a ti, mientras estas en movimiento. Conforme vayamos avanzando subirá de dificultad los distractores, forzándote a tener una mayor concentración—.

—Entiendo, entiendo. Nunca pensé que el entrenamiento de un shooter sería tan entretenido— respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Solo recibiste el entrenamiento de knight , cierto?— pregunto Nami bajando con cuidado de la espalda de su compañero, intentado no interrumpir su ejercicio.

—Si, como la mayoría de los guardianes que salen de mi familia son de tipo Knight, se centran en enseñarnos eso— respondió (TN) algo cabizbaja, recordar aquellos tiempos de duro entrenamiento la deprimían un poco.

—Bandort, ese nombre es famoso por sus grandes espadachines, ¿has oído hablar del demonio de las dos colas?— preguntó Nami ahora un poco más seria.

—Sí, de hecho él es mi tátara abuelo— respondió (TN) riendo un poco; aunque no duro mucho porque Zoro se levantó de golpe haciéndola caer al suelo con estruendo.

— ¿Hablas enserio?— pregunto Zoro sorprendido.

—Sí, de hecho yo debería de ser capaz de usar una doble espada como el, o al menos mi madre dice que para eso nos han entrenado— respondió ella.

—Eres una chica llena de sorpresas (TN) — dijo Nami volviendo a sus asuntos. Bueno pongámonos a trabajar— al decir esto hizo unos movimientos con sus manos mientras decía unas extrañas palabras, entonces aparecieron frente a ella unas esferas de color blanco, las cuales flotaban 1 metro sobre el suelo.

—Increíble— dijo (TN) asombrada.

—Comenzaremos con esferas estáticas, después estarán en movimiento, bueno comencemos—.

Pasaron varias horas, llevaban toda la mañana con lo mismo, claro con descansos para que Zoro tuviera un respiro. Hasta el momento (TN) apenas y lograba darle a los blancos fijos, los que estaba en movimiento le eran imposibles en esos momentos.

—No te preocupes, en unos días más de entrenamiento podrás hacerlo— le animo Nami dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua.

—Gracias —respondió (TN) con una dulce sonrisa. Eres realmente buena en este tema—.

Mi familia se especializa en los tipo shooter, normalmente los guardianes son de esa clase. Claro cuando llegue con este monstruo a casa se sorprendieron. Pero no hay nada que no se pueda hacer— respondió Nami sonriente y algo sonrojada por el comentario.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Nami soltó una risa — ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto (TN) interesada en la reacción de la chica.

—Nada, solo pensaba, que tal vez cuando logres dominar el nivel de los blancos en movimiento, tendré que pedirle a Ace y Law que se pongan en ropa interior para distraerte—.

— ¡¿Q...que?!— grito avergonzada (TN) mientras su cara se tornaba roja.

—No me parece una mala idea— se escuchó decir a alguien detrás de (TN). Sorprendida volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con ambos chicos entrando al lugar. ¿Y a ti (TN)?— dijo Ace con media sonrisa y acercándose demasiado a ella.

—N... no seas tonto, no hay forma de que eso funcione— le respondió balbuceando un poco y dándole la espalda.

— ¿Entonces porque estas tan roja?— le molesto el pecoso para molestarla.

—Ca... cállate— le regaño comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho, esto solo causo que el chico se riera a carcajadas.

—Te daré tu dinero— dijo Law a Nami irrumpiendo en la atmosfera.

—No te preocupes, prefiero recibirlo todo al final, así es más productivo— le respondió la peli naranja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con signo de pesos en los ojos.

Y yo que pensaba que esto lo estaba haciendo de buena voluntad suspiro (TN) mirando el trato que había entre ambos maestros.

WHOSH!

Pasó volando una de las katanas de Zoro junto a la cara de (TN), sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Oi, Roronoa...— comenzó a decir Law molesto pero fue detenido por (TN), la cual le sonrió dulcemente, después se dio media vuelta y miro donde estaba enterrada dicha katana.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó extrañado Ace acercándose al tronco donde estaba la katana, ahí entre el filo y la madera, se encontraba una extraña creatura de color negro, la cual se retorcía por ser libre.

—Es un mensaje— respondió seria Nami acercándose con cuidado; puso ambas manos sombre la creatura y entonces un resplandor blanco apareció, oliendo así a la creatura en un papel.

— ¿Qué dice?— pregunto (TN) preocupada. La expresión en el rostro de Nami no le daba mucha confianza; ella sin pensarlo tomo la carta de entre las manos de la peli naranja y comenzó a leer.

Con cada palabra que leía sentía como la sangre se iba de su cuerpo, todo comenzó a temblarle hasta el punto en que ya no aguanto más y cayo de rodillas.

— ¡(TN)!— gritaron ambos chicos preocupados.

— ¿Qué dices?— insistió Ace preocupado.

—Los tienen— susurro, sentía como un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó Law al no escuchar muy bien.

— ¡Los tienen, tienen a Sabo y a Luffy!— gritó ahora en llanto.


End file.
